


Love language

by Halevetica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fake Argument, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pretend Married, Real argument, Undercover as Married, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Steve and Danny have to go undercover as a married couple to solve a murder, but issues in Danny and Steve's relationship bleed into their fake relationship putting strain on the case.Inspired by the show Lucifer. Season 3 episode 13.





	1. Part 1

There are five love languages. Words of affirmation. Acts of service. Receiving gifts. Quality time. And physical touch. But when it came to Steve and Danny there was a sixth love language, arguing. If the pair weren't arguing, that's when you knew something was wrong. 

If you asked Chin, he'd say it was because they were so similar. If you asked Kono, she'd say it was unresolved sexual tension. Whatever the reason, every day was the same. Today being no exception.

Steve and Danny walked into Five-0 headquarters bickering, as usual. They had just finished one of their mandatory therapy sessions and had missed out on the crime scene of their latest case.

"All I'm saying is I didn't appreciate it," Danny spoke, waving a hand around.

"Therapy is meant to solve problems, this is a problem," Steve countered.

"It's not a problem, you're imagining things. That is a problem."

"Therapy not go well I take it?" Kono asked cutting in then.

"Does it ever?" Danny retorted with a huff.

"Alright, so what do we have?" Steve asked approaching the computer in the middle of the room. He would be glad to stop arguing with Danny.

"Homicide," Chin gestured to the screen where a picture of their latest victim was.

"Amy Nelson, thirty-two, single, found with her head bashed in," Kono spoke up next, skipping through a few of the pictures from the crime scene, "She was found by the next door neighbor, Amber Mackey. She was dropping off a borrowed recipe book when she saw Amy through the window."

"Do we know what the murder weapon was?" Steve asked.

"A bookend. There was one missing from the crime scene. It fits the bill," Chin answered next.

"So a crime of passion," Danny nodded.

"Looks that way," Chin agreed. He flipped through the pictures, landing on one of a hand written note.

"What's that?" Steve gestured to the photo.

"This is a note we found in Amy's kitchen. Apparently, there was a neighborhood bully that sent threatening notes to some of the neighbors. We asked around and several had gotten similar notes."

"I know what you're doing, if you don't stop, I'll make you," Danny read the note.

"Sounds like our bully followed through on their promise," Steve said crossing his arms.

"Okay so do we have a list of suspects?" Danny asked turning to Chin and Kono.

"The entire neighborhood. It's a gated community and only about thirty houses. We talked to several people, but no one knew who the sender was. But I might have an idea of how we can find out," Kono typed quickly on the computer pulling up a listing for a house in the neighborhood.

"This is a house on the market. It's two houses down from Amy's. The community is tight knit. If we can go undercover, we might be able to catch the person sending the letters. Only problem is the person will only rent out to couples."

"Okay, so we send in two," Steve nodded in agreement. He liked the idea, it seemed promising.

"The only problem is Chin and I were all over that neighborhood. They know we're cops," Kono pointed out.

Steve and Danny looked at each other.

"You mean you want us to pretend to be married?" Danny gestured between him and Steve.

"It's all we've got. If we want these people to talk, they have to think we're one of them," Kono shrugged.

"Wonderful, as if working with you wasn't enough, now I've got to be married to you," Danny huffed at his partner.

"Excuse me, you'd be lucky to marry me," Steve responded in mock offense.

"Oh really? Somehow I doubt that," Danny scoffed.

"Here's the card for the realtor," Chin held out a small blue business card.

"You might want to get rings to make it believable," Kono grinned. She would be lying if she didn't think this was funny. She couldn't wait to actually see them in action.

-

Danny had managed to get the house set up with outdoor cameras to help catch their killer while Steve cooked dinner. Steve insisted they play the part. Afterall their therapy session had been about being in the moment and being more honest with each other. Steve had just taken dinner out of the oven when the doorbell rang.

"That was fast, wonder what you did to piss off the neighbors already," Danny smirked at Steve who only rolled his eyes as he went to get the door.

He opened it to see a couple standing on the porch. "Hello, we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood," The woman held out a small basket of cookies.

"Hi, that's very nice of you. Honey, we have visitors," Steve called over his shoulder.

Danny begrudgingly came around the corner.

"I'm Don, this is Natalie," The husband introduced them.

"I'm Steve. This is my...husband, Danny," Steve introduced awkwardly. He was so used to introducing Danny as his partner. It sounded strange saying the word husband, but it didn't feel strange acting like it.

"It's nice to meet you," Danny forced a smile. He was less than thrilled about playing house with Steve. Pretending not to be in love with his partner was hard enough, but now he had to pretend not to be in love with his partner while convincing everyone he was in love with his pretend husband who happened to also be his partner. It was too much for Danny.

"I just took dinner out of the oven, I made plenty, why don't you join us," Steve was playing the charming, inviting husband well. 

"Oh that would be lovely," Natalie smiled excitedly.

Steve led the pair inside.

"So which house are you two in?" Danny asked as he set the table. Steve was fetching the food.

"On the left," Natalie answered with a smile.

Danny nodded, that was between them and Amy's house.

"Alright, dinner is served, I hope you like fish," Steve said setting the dish in the middle of the table.

"We live in Hawaii. I'm pretty sure they don't let you on the island if you don't like fish," Danny quipped.

Don and Natalie laughed before Steve could respond. 

"He's funny, you landed a funny one," Natalie said, looking at Steve.

"He does have a great sense of humor. One of my favorite things about him," Steve grabbed Danny's hand, which on laying on the table.

Danny tensed slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Steve. He immediately let got of Danny's hand and turned back to Don and Natalie.

"So what happened with Amy Nelson?" Steve asked bluntly.

Danny wanted to smack him. He was going to blow their cover.

"Our realtor told us. We saw the crime scene tape when we were looking at the house," Danny cut in, hoping they would buy it.

"The cops think she might have been murdered; they were asking all sorts of questions. I don't think they know what happened," Natalie answered easily.

Danny noted how uncomfortable Don got suddenly.

"Why do you say that?" Steve asked, tossing a glance at Danny.

"They kept asking strange questions about things that didn't make sense. Like who her enemies were and how long she'd lived here. Amy was loved and kept to herself. I think she probably just had a bad fall," Natalie shrugged, taking a bite of the dish Steve made, "Mmm, this is amazing."

"Thank you," Steve put on a large grin. It was a grin that Danny recognized. A grin that he only wore when someone said something that meant a lot to him. Steve always took pride in his cooking; it was one of the things Danny liked about him. He recalled their therapy appointment, about being more honest.

"Steve is one of the best cooks I know," Danny gave Steve a warm smile. 

"Thanks, babe," Steve looked at Danny fondly, causing the blonde to turn back to the other couple. He could do this, he just had to be careful.

-

After dinner Steve and Danny were doing the dishes together.

"What you said at dinner, about my cooking, did you mean it?" Steve asked looking at Danny for any sign that he might have been lying.

"What? Of course I meant it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I don't lie to you Steve," Danny huffed. 

"I never said you lie to me," Steve responded with a sigh, "I just think you keep things from me."

"Can we not do this again? I'm tired and tomorrow is gonna be another long day," Danny tossed the towel he was holding onto the counter before walking off.

Steve stared after him, he knew he'd upset Danny by telling their therapist that he kept things from him, but he knew Danny well enough to know that something was off. He was keeping something from Steve, he just knew it.


	2. Part 2

Danny woke to the sound of what sounded like screeching metal. He grabbed his gun and popped his head into Steve's room to see the bed made and Steve no where to be found. Danny huffed as he followed the sound to the garage.

He put his gun on the small side table and stepped out into the garage where Steve had the door up and was welding two pieces of metal together.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny shouted getting Steve's attention.

"I'm working," Steve answered pulling the welding mask up.

"It's three a.m. Steven, I am trying to sleep," Danny snapped. He was going to murder Steve.

"If we want to catch our killer we need to piss off the neighbors." Steve said holding up the welder.

"So then you let the grass get too long, or you throw your mulch into their back yard. You don't weld at three a.m. when your partner is trying to sleep," Danny was shouting again.

"We don't have time to let the grass get too long, Daniel. This is a sure fire way to piss of the neighborhood," Steve set the welder down and took the mask off.

"The only person you've managed to piss off is me," Danny waved a hand around the seemingly quiet street.

"I barely started." Steve snapped.

"Okay you know what, I think there's a better way of doing this. You want to piss off the neighbors to draw them out, I say we just invite them over," Danny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How's that supposed to help?" Steve scoffed.

"We throw a cook out, invite the whole neighborhood. I'll set out a bougie little book for everyone to sign, then we can compare the handwriting to the note found in Amy's house. Alright? Will that get you to stop this nonsense?" Danny waved a hand at the scrap metal.

"Huh, that's actually a pretty good idea," Steve nodded.

"I thought of it earlier. I was having trouble sleeping. I was gonna run it by you tomorrow," Danny spoke in a tired tone.

"Okay, babe, let's go to bed. Can't have you grumpy for the cook out," Steve wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulders and led him back inside.

"I want a divorce," Danny grumbled as they stepped into the house.

"We'll talk about this in therapy, no need to make such rash decisions over something so small," Steve smiled at Danny affectionally.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Danny asked then. Steve was wide awake, and he knew from earlier, Steve's bed was unslept in.

"I was brainstorming ideas to piss off the neighbors," Steve answered with an innocent shrug.

"You're insane. Goodnight." With that Danny headed up the stairs.

"I love you," Steve called after the blonde.

"Love you too," Danny's voice called back.

Steve smiled. No matter how pissed of Danny was at him if Steve told him he loved him, Danny would say it back. It was one thing that kept Steve sane. Knowing that he had Danny, even if it wasn't quite in the way he wanted.

-

The next day was spent preparing for the cook out. Danny started on the decorating while Steve invited the neighborhood. 

Steve had just started the grill when he saw Danny pacing inside on his phone. The crease between his eyes gave way to the annoyance he was feeling.

Steve stepped inside, trying to be quiet. 

"I don't have time to argue with you right now. I hate arguing, you know that. Why do you always have to start something?" Danny's voice was pitchy, which meant he was mad.

"I'm the one who started this? I asked you to do this one thing for me. I'm working and I can't get out of it."

Steve frowned, who was he talking to?

"I am not always working. When was the last time I asked you to do this? Huh?" Danny's hand was flailing as he spoke, another sign of his irritation.

"You send a car to get her half the time anyway, I don't see the problem."

Steve knew then that it was Rachel. Her and Danny had been arguing more and whenever Steve brought it up, Danny dismissed it. Steve almost wondered if Rachel had to do with what Danny was keeping from him.

"Yes I'm with Steve, he's my partner, who else would I be with?" Danny snapped, "Rachel, I'm not doing this with you again," His tone dropped in a threatening way that Steve had only heard a few times and never with Rachel.

"I have to go," Danny hung up the phone then, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"You alright?" Steve asked causing Danny to turn with a start.

"How long have you been standing there?" Danny asked looking worried.

"Just a second. That Rachel?" Steve gestured to the pocket Danny had shoved his phone into. 

"Yeah, she's giving me shit cause I asked her to pick up Grace for me," Danny answered. He looked uncomfortable suddenly.

Before Steve could respond the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Danny said quickly. 

Steve frowned after his partner. Something was definitely up with him.

People started pooling in shortly after. Danny set up the signature book outside near the garden, making sure everyone was signing.

"Danny your phone has been going nuts," Steve said nodding towards the table where Danny had left his phone.

"You didn't look at it did you?" Danny asked a little too sharply.

"No," Steve lied. He had been curious who was blowing up his partners phone, so he glanced. It wasn't like he opened the messages.

Danny went to step by, but Steve caught his arm, "Danny what is going on?"

"Nothing," Danny dismissed pulling away from Steve.

"Rachel is obviously upset about something," Steve countered. This made Danny pause.

"You said you didn't look," Danny looked angry, his shoulders were tense and his back straight as a board.

"I didn't read anything. I just wanted to know who was blowing up your phone," Steve shrugged.

"What happened to being honest with one another?" Danny snapped.

"You want to talk about being honest? You've been keeping something from me, I know you have," Steve's voice was raising, getting the attention of the neighbors.

"No I haven't, Steve," Danny threw his hands up. 

"I know you Danny, and I know something is up. I just don't understand why you won't trust me enough to tell me," Steve took a step towards Danny.

"Why does everything always have to be about you?" Danny gestured to Steve in frustration. He didn't even care that they were undercover. He was pissed. If Rachel had said the wrong thing and Steve had seen... He didn't even want to know what would happen.

"Is it about Rachel?" Steve asked ignoring Danny's comment.

"You're bringing my ex-wife into this?" Danny frowned. Steve rarely brought up Rachel in arguments.

Steve and Danny ignored the murmurs of the neighbors. 

"It's no secret she makes you miserable, Daniel, I'm just trying to be there for you," Steve huffed taking another step towards his partner.

Danny let out a heavy sigh, "You always do this, you know that? You project your trust issues onto me. I trust you and I would hope you trust me to know that I'm not lying to you about that."

"I don't know that you trust me," Steve scoffed. If Danny trusted him why was he keeping something from him?

"How can you say that?" Danny asked, his tone lower with a hint of hurt.

"You're clearly keeping something from me. You don't want me to see what Rachel was messaging you about, that doesn't sound like you trust me," Steve pointed at Danny's phone that was still sitting on the far table.

"I'm trying to protect you. She thinks I've been putting you before Grace, I didn't want you to see that. It has nothing to do with trust. And frankly I don't feel like you trust me," Danny barked. He hadn't wanted to tell Steve about what his and Rachel's argument had been about. It was bad enough he was only telling half the truth. 

"Why does she think that? Grace is the most important person in your life," Steve frowned.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you cause now you're gonna be worried about it, why can't you just trust me? Instead you have to tell our therapist that I'm keeping something from you and start another problem," Danny was gesturing wildly as he spoke.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Steve narrowed his eyes at Danny. Something else was going on. He hated thinking he couldn't trust Danny, but he honestly didn't believe that was what Danny had been hiding from him.

"Because you're supposed to trust me," Danny shouted. He turned and snatched his phone off the table before stalking off towards the house.

Danny stomped out the front door and towards his car.

"Danny. Danny, what are you doing?" Kono hissed, running to catch up to the blonde. She and Chin were staked out upstairs keeping an eye on the cameras.

"I can't be around him right now," Danny huffed. He hated that his personal feelings were affecting his work but when it came to Steve it was always personal.

"I know you two are having issues right now, but you can't just leave. We have to catch this guy," Kono's tone was pleading.

"He can do it without me," Danny reached for the door of his car.

"No, he can't. He needs you, Danny. He has a lot of trust issues, sure, but he needs you and he does trust you. He's just worried about you. You'll get through this like you two always do," Kono put a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder, stopping him from opening the car door.

Danny pushed it off, "No, Kono, this is different."

Kono frowned, "What do you mean?" 

Danny let out a sigh. "Steve's right, I am keeping something from him, something big and he knows it. If he figures it out..." He trailed off, running an anxious hand through his hair.

"What is it?" Kono couldn't imagine there was anything Danny could say that would affect his and Steve's relationship.

"I'm in love with him," Danny blurted. 

The shame in his eyes broke Kono's heart.

"Oh, Danny, I had no idea."

"That was the point, but Rachel figured it out and she's worried about how it's going to effect Grace and she says not telling Steve is putting him before Grace, which is absurd," Danny rambled in a huff.

"Why does she think that?"

"I'm worried about him finding out effecting our relationship negatively, and she thinks that it would be good for Grace to see me with someone who cares about her the way Steve does. But if Steve finds out and I lose him, so does Grace," Danny explained. The stress evident on his face.

"That does put you in a tough spot, but I don't think you're putting Steve before Grace. I think you should talk to Grace see what she thinks. She's almost eleven she's old enough to have an opinion, if it means that much to you," Kono offered gently. She wished she had all the answers.

"You're right. And right now, I have to go back in there, cause Steve is gonna blow this without me," Danny sighed. Talking to Kono had helped a surprising amount.

"When this is all over, let's get dinner and talk about this some more, okay? I'm here for you."

Danny smiled at Kono, it was nice having a female on the team that understood emotions.


	3. Part 3

Steve watched Danny stalk off into the house. He let out a heavy sigh before turning back to the grill. The neighbors all went back to talking and murmuring amongst themselves.

Steve knew he shouldn't have lied to Danny about looking at his phone and now Danny was pissed. Maybe he really was just stressed about Rachel being her usual bitchy self. Danny had a tendency of letting her get to him. He should just trust Danny. It wasn't like he couldn't handle himself.

Steve set the fork he was holding down and turned to go after Danny, however, the blonde was already walking towards him.

The pair both paused, staring at the other. 

"I'm sorry I checked your phone and then lied about it," Steve conceded first, "I was just worried about you and was hoping to find answers there."

Danny opened his mouth to snap at Steve about how it wasn't his business to find answers, but he stopped himself, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Rachel. I didn't want to upset you or cause a problem between us."

"If you say that you're fine and that Rachel is just being Rachel then I believe you. Danny, I worry about you because I care but if that pushes you away..." Steve trailed off. He couldn't lose Danny not like he had everyone else in his life.

"Steve, you'll never push me away. I'm your partner, nothing's going to change that, especially not Rachel," Danny took a few steps towards Steve. He should have known Steve's insecurities were what motivated him. He'd been lied to and betrayed by so many people it was a wonder Steve trusted anyone.

Steve seemed to deflate with relief. 

"I love you, babe, you know that," Danny gave a small smile. 

Steve's chest constricted. If only Danny knew how much those words meant to him.

"I love you too."

Awws chorused from the yard bringing Danny and Steve back to the reality. They hadn't realized how naturally romantic their argument had been.

Steve, seeing an opportunity grabbed Danny's face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss.

Danny's hands grabbed Steve's hips to push him away, confused by why his partner would do something like that, when he heard the yard erupt into applause. 

Steve pulled back and turned back to the grill with a smug look.

Danny stood stone still. Steve had just kissed him. An inkling of hope wiggled it's way into Danny's chest. Maybe Steve felt the same way he did? He's the one who initiated the kiss after all.

"Wow, okay, cover officially saved," Kono's voice spoke through their earpieces. 

Danny glanced at the top window of the house where Chin and Kono were. He saw Kono peering out of the blinds. She gave him a sympathetic smile before disappearing.

Danny went for the book, flipping through the pages of names. The sooner they found the killer the sooner his torture could end.

"I think it's really sweet that you did this, it's so sentimental of you," Natalie spoke up, suddenly next to Danny. She was pointing at the book.

"Yeah, Steve's sentimental that way. It means a lot to him," Danny gave a fake smile, "Did you sign?" He asked.

"Yep, right here," She flipped the page and pointed her perfectly polished fingernail at the name.

Danny's smile fell when he saw the writing. That looked awfully similar to the note they had found in Amy's house.

He quickly put the smile back on and closed the book, "That's great. Enjoy the food." He then took the book inside and up the stairs.

"Chin, you have that letter?" Danny asked walking into the spare room that overlooked the backyard.

"Yeah, you got a match?" Chin asked pulling out the note.

"I think so," Danny opened the book, "Natalie she and Don live to our left, right next to Amy."

"That's enough to bring her in," Kono nodded looking over Danny's shoulder at the writings.

"Wait, before you do that. We have them out of the house, we can check for the murder weapon. Typically, when someone commits a crime of passion, they keep the murder weapon. Danny can you man the grill while I sneak over?" Steve's voice spoke quietly. He'd heard through his earpiece.

"I'll be right down," Danny gave Chin and Kono a nod before rushing back down the stairs.

When Danny reached the grill, Steve handed over the fork and leaned in placing his lips to Danny's ear, "I overheard Olivia talking about Don being close with Amy. That might be our motive," Steve then placed a quick kiss to Danny's cheek to keep up the charade.

Danny swallowed thickly, "Be careful."

Steve had a way of getting himself into trouble.

The blonde watched as his partner walked into the house. He looked down at the wedding ring on his left hand. He imagined this was a pretty accurate example of what being married to Steve would be like. He played with the silver band. It was just a cheap one they'd gotten for the case, but it felt nice.

"You've got quite the husband," A voice spoke up next to Danny then, pulling him from his thoughts. It was Natalie again.

"Uh, yeah, he's pretty great," Danny nodded, with a smile.

"How do you get him to apologize first?" She asked then, glancing over her shoulder at her husband talking to a few of the other neighbors.

"Oh, uh, he does it on his own. Why are you and Don having problems?" Danny asked nonchalant. 

"Well we had a fight the other night and well I've been waiting for him to apologize and admit he's wrong, but he won't. I just moved on, but it still bothers me. I don't want to start another fight by bringing it up again. What do you two do?" Natalie gave Danny a hopeful look.

"We bicker a lot, honestly, but it comes from a place of love. Like earlier, I know he's only trying to look out for me, and I can be...closed off at times but in the end, I know he'll always be there for me. Our therapist says if we don't apologize it's because we're not truly sorry. Maybe Don doesn't feel like he's at fault," Danny shrugged. 

"Oh he's definitely at fault," Natalie scoffed.

"What did he do?" Danny asked with a raised brow. Maybe this had something to do with Don being close with Amy. 

"He's the one who sends out those nasty grams to all the neighbors. I told him he needs to stop, but he won't. He thinks it's important to keep the neighborhood free of obnoxious behavior," Natalie was whispering now.

"Wait, Don's the one sending the letters?" Danny frowned. 

"Yes. But you didn't hear that from me," Natalie glanced over at her husband again.

"I found the murder weapon," Steve's voice spoke then.

"Natalie, did your husband sign the book as well?" Danny asked then.

"What?" Natalie asked confused.

"I uh, just realized it was signed The Bennet's." Danny explained.

"Yes, my husband signed for both of us," Natalie nodded a frown embedded in her features.

"So you didn't sign it," Danny glanced over at Don.

Just then Kono and Chin came out of the house with their guns out, "Don Bennet, you're under arrest for the murder of Amy Nelson," Chin grabbed the man, and cuffed him.

Steve walked up next to Danny, his hand sliding onto his lower back. He leaned into Danny's ear, "Good work, babe."

Danny fought the shiver that snuck down his spine. Steve was really milking this whole husband act. He hated that their cover was over now. He enjoyed being so close to Steve, even if it made it harder for him.

"Who's hungry?" Steve asked then flipping the meat on the grill.

"What are you doing? We got him," Danny hissed.

"We're gonna keep up the charade until we can check the murder weapon for DNA and talk to Don," Steve whispered.

Danny nodded as he watched Kono and Chin walk around the house with Don.

Steve glanced at Danny. It had been his idea to keep their cover, but he didn't tell Kono and Chin it was because he wanted to be married to Danny for a little bit longer. He enjoyed being Danny's fake husband. This was the closest he'd ever get to being with the blonde so he was going to milk it for all he could. He wondered if he could sneak in another kiss, maybe not catch Danny off guard this time.

"Hey, babe?" Steve leaned towards his partner.

"Hmm?" Danny looked at Steve.

Steve's eyes fell to Danny's lips.

Panic washed over Danny. Was Steve going to kiss him again? Part of him wanted him to and another part of him hoped he didn't. He wanted to kiss Steve sure, but it only made it harder knowing it wasn't real and never would be.

"Thanks for not ruining the steaks," Steve winked before dropping his eyes back to the grill. He couldn't get the courage to kiss him. The first time, he could play off easy enough, but this time might make Danny suspicious and he didn't want to push Danny away. Despite what he said, Steve was sure if Danny knew about his feelings, it would push him away, and that was the last thing he wanted. 

Danny's shoulders fell as Steve turned back to the grill. Any inkling of hope that Steve maybe enjoyed earlier's kiss was gone and in it's wake it left heartbreak. How could he think Steve might actually return his feelings? It was foolish.


	4. Part 4

"Nice work today, Danny. You were right about Don. He and Amy were having an affair and she was going to tell Natalie. He stood to lose half of everything if she found out so he silenced Amy for good," Chin clapped a hand on Danny's back. 

They were currently in the Five-0 headquarters finishing up paperwork. 

"Steve's the one who found the murder weapon," Danny glanced over at his partner.

"You two make a pretty good couple. We should send you undercover more often," Chin laughed.

Danny dropped his eyes to the floor, hoping the topic would drop. Talking about being with Steve wasn't easy for him.

"Oh, speaking of," Steve pulled the cheap silver ring off his finger, "Guess I won't be needing this anymore."

Danny was about to take his off when his phone rang.

"Rachel?" Steve asked noticing the look on Danny's face. It was a look only Rachel could elicit.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Danny pulled out his phone and slipped into his office.

"Rachel, I do not want to have this conversation again," Danny answered with a snap. 

"I'm taking you back to court, Daniel," Rachel's voice spoke firmly on the other end.

"What? Why?" Danny gripped the edge of his desk so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"You need to get this sorted out with Steve. I don't want Grace to be around this type of relationship. I want her in a house with a steady relationship," Rachel responded gently as if she were trying to coax Danny into doing something he didn't want to.

"Steve and I's relationship is just fine. We're partners at work and friends outside of work, there's nothing wrong with that. And if I recall, just a year ago, you and Stan were on the outs, so don't talk to me about a steady relationship, I haven't even been in a relationship since Gabby and that was three years ago," Danny was furious. How could Rachel use Grace against him like this?

"Why is it such a big deal that Steve and I get together? Why are you being like this?" Danny demanded. He couldn't believe this was only about Grace. It didn't make sense. 

There was silence on the other end.

"Hello?" Danny snapped. He wanted answers.

"I need to know if you love Steve, Danny," Rachel spoke quietly like she was ashamed to be asking the question.

"I told you, Steve and I are just friends," Danny had tried convincing Rachel of this several times, but she insisted that he had feelings for Steve. 

"That's not what I asked."

Danny huffed, "You already know the answer to that. Why are you asking?" He couldn't' bring himself to say it, not to her.

"Because I need to know that there will never be anything between us again," Rachel blurted.

"What?" Danny didn't understand what Rachel was saying.

"I'm still in love with you, Danny."

Danny froze.

"I know I shouldn't be springing this one you, I just...Stan and I are on the outs again and I think it's because I still have feelings for you," Rachel spoke up again when Danny didn't.

"Rachel, we don't work together, we're better as friends, you know that," Danny's tone was sympathetic. 

"Just tell me you love him, tell me you'll never love me the way you do him, please, Daniel. I know it's true, I see the way you look at him, I see the way you worry for him. Please, just tell me. I need to hear it. I need to know that I'm right," Rachel's voice was strained, like she was holding back tears.

"Rachel, some part of me will always love you, but I know we're not good together and that's not good for Grace."

"Danny, please," Rachel's voice waivered now. It hurt Danny to hurt her like this. But she was right, he did love Steve more than he loved her, but he didn't want to say it.

"You can't threaten to take Grace away from me so I'll date Steve, just because you think you might still have feelings for me, Rachel," Danny huffed. He was annoyed she would use Grace like that.

"I'm not actually taking her away from you. I just needed you to agree to be with Steve so I can get over you," Rachel was crying now.

Danny ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He glanced out of the glass panes of his office to see Steve watching him with worried eyes.

"I promise I'll let it go, just please be honest with me," Rachel begged.

Danny looked away from Steve and clenched his eyes shut, "I'm sorry Rachel, but I love Steve. More than anything," his voice was quiet as he spoke as if he didn't actually want Rachel to hear what he was admitting.

There was a moment of silence before Rachel spoke again, "Thank you," she whispered.

Danny went to respond but the line went dead. She'd hung up.

Danny sat down at his desk, putting his head in his hands. Of course Rachel was still in love with him when he only wanted Steve. Where was she several years ago before he'd fallen for his partner?

A tapping on his door caused Danny to look up. It was Steve.

"Hey, man you alright?" Steve asked cautiously as he stepped inside.

Danny went to dismiss him like he so often did, but his voice broke when the words, "I'm fine," slipped out of his mouth.

Steve frowned, walking in further, "Is there something I can do? I'll talk to Rachel for you if you want me to."

Danny looked at his partner with conflicted eyes.

"She's still in love with me," he admitted then. He hadn't actually intended to tell anyone, but he needed to get it out.

"What?" Dread washed over Steve. 

"She and Stan are having problems again and she says it's because she still has feelings for me," Danny explained, dropping his eyes to the paperwork that sat untouched on his desk.

"Wait, so that whole thing about you putting me before Grace was just a way to put a wedge between us? Does she want you two to get back together? Is she jealous of our relationship?" Steve's anger was growing, he'd not intended to feel so possessive of Danny, but Rachel had no right.

"She was just using Grace as an excuse. She wanted to know if I still love her," Danny shrugged. He left off the part where she knew he loved Steve.

"Do you?" Steve asked. He watched the expression on Danny's face turn to one of shame.

"A part of me will always love Rachel," Danny answered vaguely.

"Don't do it," Steve blurted then.

"What?" Danny looked up at his partner with confused eyes.

"Don't get back with her. Please, don't," Steve took a few steps, rounding Danny's desk.

"Why not?" Danny had half expected Steve to encourage him to get back with Rachel.

"Because I..." Steve trailed off, "I can't watch her hurt you again," he finished. He'd almost told Danny how he felt, but he chickened out last second.

Danny's eyes dropped to his lap.

Steve's hand reached out, taking his, "You're still wearing it," Steve played with the ring on Danny's finger.

"I got distracted," Danny pulled his hand away to take the ring off, but Steve stopped him.

"You miss being married, don't you?" Steve asked, his hand holding Danny's.

The blonde frowned, "What, you think me playing your husband the past couple of days is making me nostalgic and now Rachel says she loves me so I'm gonna get back together with her?" Danny scoffed pulling his hand away hastily. Having Steve so close was killing him. He so badly wanted to just lean forward and kiss him.

"That's exactly what I think," Steve snapped putting space between him and Danny.

"Well you're wrong," Danny barked. He slid the ring off his finger and slammed it on the desk.

"Tell me you aren't considering it," Steve demanded loudly.

"I'm not considering it," Danny shouted. He wasn't in the mood to do this, not right now.

"I don't believe you," Steve crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at his partner.

"What else is new. Why can't you just trust me? When have I ever given you a reason not to? Huh? Please, I want to know," Danny waved a hand around. A tell-tale sign of an annoyed Danny.

"You haven't, but I know how much you care about Rachel and I can't lose you, Danny," Steve gestured to the door as if Rachel was on the other side.

"Lose me? What are you talking about?" Danny huffed in confusion.

"You're the detective Daniel, figure it out," Steve went to leave the room, but Danny grabbed his wrist keeping him from leaving.

"Whoa, hold on. Why are you pissed at me? Did I do something?" Danny's voice was softer now and he was looking at Steve with worried eyes.

"No. No, you didn't do anything. This is my fault," Steve sighed, turning back to the blonde.

"Okay, you've lost me. What's going on?" Danny released Steve's wrist.

"Please don't get back with Rachel," Steve pleaded, he reached out placing a hand on Danny's cheek.

Danny's heart leapt at the contact.

"Why is this such a big deal to you?" That inkling of hope was trying to weasel it's way back in.

"Because, Danny..." Steve looked into the confused blue eyes of his partner. He could tell him, he'd risk everything, but he could do it, "She's no good for you." He averted his eyes, his hand dropping from Danny's face.

"Steve..." Danny sighed, "I told you I'm not getting back together with her."

"That's what you say right now, but what happens when she and Stan divorce? What happens when you two are spending more time together? What happens when Grace asks if her parents are getting back together? I know you, Danny, and so does Rachel. It won't be hard for her to get into your head," Steve's tone was getting hostile again.

"Why do you care if we get back together? It doesn't have anything to do with you. I would think me being happy is want you'd want," Danny threw his hands up.

"I do want you to be happy, but she won't make you happy," Steve's voice was rising as he spoke.

"If not her than who? First Gabby wasn't good enough, now Rachel. Who will make me happy, Steven, huh?" Danny was shouting now too.

"Me," Steve snapped. 

Danny's jaw fell slack.

Steve's breath caught as he waited for Danny to respond.

"You?" That inkling was back and much stronger now.

"I love you, Danny, and I want you to be happy even if it's not with me, but...not with her. I can't watch her hurt you again," Steve bowed his head in shame.

"Steven, you unbelievable-" He cut himself off as he pulled Steve into him by his shirt front, colliding their lips together.

Steve's hands wound around Danny's neck, keeping the blonde close as they deepened the kiss. 

Danny pulled back slightly, his forehead leaning on Steve's, "I told her I couldn't be with her because I loved you."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Steve huffed a laugh.

"And risk pushing you away? I'm not stupid," Danny scoffed pulling back a bit.

"Push me away? Danny, you're the detective, how did you not know how I felt?"

"You're the super secret Navy SEAL, sometimes reading you is impossible," Danny gestured at Steve with a smirk.

"I love you," Steve laughed, pulling Danny back into a kiss.

"Don't think you can just shut me up by kissing me now. I will still win our arguments," Danny spoke into the kiss.

"I guess I'll just have to keep trying," Steve smiled.

"By all means," Danny smiled back before closing the gap between them again.

It was no surprise to anyone that an argument is what brought Steve and Danny together.

Words of affirmation. Acts of service. Receiving gifts. Quality time. And physical touch, ask anyone and they'll tell you, there are five love languages... unless you're Steve and Danny.


End file.
